The Epic, Dramatic Tale Of A Blue Helmeted Robot
by Ryor
Summary: A simple retelling of the Classic Mega Man storylineThis story is about the first game and events before that, with characters and locations from the Battle Network series being thrown in for a twist.


_**The Epic But Also Dramatic Tale Of A Blue-Helmeted Robot**_

**Chapter 1: The Two Scientists******

Sometime ago, around the 1990's, when the world was in a peaceful state without wars or anything, there were two brave scientists working on a project. Not just a project, though. It was a project that would change the world, and fix the damage that several events in the near past had done to the world. Several people had already tried to make such a project. Of course, because of the intensity and pressure of making such a gigantic project, they failed. But people reckoned that just these two scientists would actually do it. The two men were both very good at what they do, with a loving family and a good paycheck. The good paycheck was about the only thing left that would keep the two men with working on this project, because they had been working on it for years now. Five years, to be exact. And it just didn't end. They could never seem to find the 'finishing touch' for it.

"Allright, I think we've done enough for today. Let's go home." Said Thomas Light, a kind of chubby man, with a long, brown, Santa Claus-ish beard which had been turning a   
bit white over the years. "Yeah, I guess so, Albert.." answered a slim, tall man with grey hair and bald spots on his head, named Albert Wily, who had shifty eyes and a bit of a distrustful look on his face. "Let's get out of here and hit the streets…"

As the two men walked to their vehicles heading home, Thomas Light was thinking about his idea for the final aspect of his and Albert's project. Because it _did_ need an end. Because they couldn't decide, the International World-Prospering Council(The world leader's excuse to try to make a better world), which was located in the prestigious Sci-Lab, had thought of an idea: both Thomas and Albert would think of something that would be a good final touch for the project. Albert Wily chose Robotics(letting the world prosper through mechanical beings), Thomas Light chose NET Technology(letting the world prosper through the then newly thought-up Internet).

While sitting still in his car, not even attempting to start it, Thomas thought about the exposition he had made to impress the Council; he had made a simple internet program, which could walk, jump, even _talk_. He called the little figure 'Rock', after his favorite music style. Rock could do everything he was ordered at the time(delete viruses affecting a computer, forward mail, edit simple 'websites' and Internet Ports, and so on), so the Council was very impressed. They weren't, however, impressed with Albert Wily's attempt to do so. The prototype robot he made was just plain awful, and couldn't do anything, except moving around in a rusty way. Although Thomas felt very sorry for Albert, he thought he couldn't lose this competition. He _knew_ he wouldn't, because the Council already pointed his idea out as the best.

Thomas glanced at the back of Albert's car, driving away in the distance. 'Doctor Wily', as he was known, had been furiously redesigning the look and movement capabilities of his robot. They kept getting better and better. The last time Thomas saw Albert doing experiments with the little robot, he was looking how the robot would work in combat. The metal thing broke five huge metal beams in half. _Five metal beams_. Thomas still shivers at he look on Albert's face when the robot did that. It was terribly smug, in a 'Someday-I'm-gonna-take-over-the-world' kind of way. With an army of that kind of robots, Albert Wily could easily take over the world.

"But he would never do that…Right?" thought Thomas, smiling at what he had just thought. Himself actually would love it if someone brought chaos into this boring, peaceful world. Not too much chaos though. Just enough chaos for him to stop it. Him, and his NET Technology project.

He started his vehicle and drove away, in the other direction than Wily had just taken.

Meanwhile, Albert Wily was driving his 'Wily-Mobile", as he called it, through the West Forest to get home. "Damn that Light…" he thought by himself. "If things continue to go on like this, his stupid NET Technology project might beat his awesomely cool Robotics project. After all, his robot was doing perfectly fine since a weeks. His movement and combat skill kept getting better. Kept getting _more impressive_. That was Albert's motto: "The better something gets, the more impressive it'll be." He always said that to himself. He would beat that 'Doctor' Light, oh yes, he would. Then, all of a sudden, he started laughing like a maniac. Very hard. He'd do that sometimes while he was alone.

Then Albert spotted the end of the forest. He drove out at a high speed; he never really liked forests. Too many trees, he always thought by himself. Albert hated trees. He looked away, and while he noticed a huge sign saying "Welcome to Den Town", he saw the darkness ahead of him. The moment he saw that very darkness, he hit the brakes, making his 'Wily-Mobile' stop with shreaking tires. "That's odd.." Albert thought. "I thought this town was always full of lights…?"


End file.
